


Black Widow

by Morrigayn_DeWyvern



Series: Black Widow [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigayn_DeWyvern/pseuds/Morrigayn_DeWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee falls into the web of Airachnid.  This is the first story of the Black Widow AU although I posted Anathema first.  One does not need to read Anathema to understand this story.</p><p>Disclaimer:  I don’t own Transformers: Prime.  Hasbro does.  I am not making money off of my writing.  All characters belong to Transformers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traumatic Insemination is a common form of reproduction within bedbugs and to a lesser extent in beetles, flies, worms, snails and spiders. It is violent/rape mating. It can cause weakening of the recipient’s immune system and lessening of the lifespan and in some cases cause anaphylactic shock resulting immediate death. There are documented cases of males traumatically inseminating females and other males within species as well as cross species. It is the basis of my first published fanfiction. I am mixing a bit of Blackarachnia from TFA and from Beast Era into Airachnid. As Airachnid has a beast form, she is a techno-organic spider with cyber venom, webs, acid spit as well as the instinct/programming as a spider which is pretty gruesome if the reader ever reads up on the spider genera.
> 
> As a final note, I am a survivor of childhood physical, emotional and sexual abuse. This fic isn’t going to have a neat happy ending as life is not like that. It takes a long time to heal, and the scars always remain. Happiness and peace can come but one is never who they could have been if events hadn’t happened as they had.

Bumblebee was out of the base scouting the area on a routine patrol. The desert was cooling and dimming as night made its slow and inevitable encroachment. The horizon was indigo and violet with stars peeping out and shining around the natural rock formations and the mesa. Bee noticed the beauty of the stark scenery while keeping his optics, sensors and scanners on the landscape as he moved quickly in his alternate form along the highway as it made its ascent slowly out of the desert into the tree line of the forests that covered Wood Hills and the surrounding mountain ranges. 

The ‘Cons had been quiet for too long. That usually did not bode well for the Autobots or humans. Optimus Prime had increased patrols of his crew and scans trying to detect anything that could be construed as ‘Con activity and trying to deduce the meaning of the quiet. 

Optimus pinged him on his internal com, “Any energy signatures or suspicious activities, Bee?”

Bee commed back “No, Optimus, I’ll be heading back to base in awhile. Almost done with my patrol. Gonna stop off for a bit to look at the meteor shower.”

“Be careful, Bee.” Optimus cautioned. Optimus knew of Bees predilection for nature watching on this organic planet as well as Bee’s occasional need for solitude. It worried Optimus when Bee wanted to be alone, but he could not command his crew to stay cooped up in the base like sardines in a can, as humans say. It wasn’t healthy physically or psychologically.

“Aren’t I always?” Bee teased, “Bee out.” Bee quickly cut communication not wanting to hear Prime’s long winded speech on safety which he had heard so many times ad nauseaum.

Bee slowly exited the road and transformed into his Cybertronian form. He loved this particular patch of forest. The pines were thick and the aroma was heady and invigorating. Bee had been on Earth longer than the others and truly had fallen in love with the natural and human spheres that made up the Earth. Bee slowly made his way up to the hilltop doing his best to avoid damaging the flora and fauna. 

The pine needles made dry, scratchy sounds under his peds. Cicadas were singing their songs trying to attract a mate in their brief time above ground before their long sleep. A cool breeze slowly wound its way through the seams in Bee’s armor caressing the protoform underneath. He gently fluttered his door wings in pleasure. Bee found his favorite spot on a mass of boulders to sit and watch as twilight gave way to true darkness  
.  
Bee took no one here. It was the one place he could think without distractions and admire the beauty. He didn’t come often or stay long. Bee was nobody’s fool and getting ambushed by ‘Cons, MECH or Primus knows what else was not high on his “to do list.” Bee tuned his radio to a local radio frequency that played light music and deeply ventilated a few times to relax. 

Tonight was the Leonid Meteor Shower zenith coupled with a new moon and clear weather. It was predicted to be one of the biggest showers since the humans began documenting the Leonids- on par with the 1833 shower.  
It was going to be a dazzling sight to behold. Unfortunately, he could not stay for the entire shower. He would stay for an hour, maybe two, after true dark when the shower became brilliant and then return to base. Bee got comfortable on a cluster of boulders that was his favorite place to sit and looked up to watch the sky.

The first streaks sliced through the dark sky. The few became many. The smaller meteors were thin, silvery filaments barely seen except by the sharp optics of the Cybertronian. The larger meteors made bright fiery arcs in the sky. A few of the largest were multicolored fireballs that intensely flared brilliant reds, oranges, greens and purples before burning out in the atmosphere illuminating the very few cirrus clouds in the sky. As the intensity peaked, the meteor shower gave way to a meteor storm. The sky was brimming with brightly glowing, flaring and flashing arcs of light.

Bee’s ventilations hitched, and he chirped in happiness. He captured some of the prettiest meteor falls with an instant photo. He also made a few short movies. He was planning to show Raf the highlights of the shower. He probably would print a few of the photos out as posters for his berth room and as gifts for Raf. 

The other children were not interested in the shower except for Raf who was visiting a local observatory to watch the shower. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ratchet had no desire to sit out in the cold desert night perched on a hill to watch an astrological and meteorological phenomenon that had been seen in various incarnations on other planets visited at various times in their past.

Ratchet had put it bluntly, “Been there. Done that.” The Autobots had varying amounts of concern for their human charges, in particular, and humanity, in general, but they had the very Cybertronian wariness of organic worlds and their natural phenomenon. Organics could, and often did, wreak havoc on the systems of Cybertronians. They just didn’t get Bee’s fascination with Earth’s natural features.

All too soon Bee’s internal alarm pinged him. It was time to return to the base. Bee slowly and reluctantly rose. He kept glancing back up at the sky as he made his way carefully back down the thickly forested hill. Fireballs brightly flashed lighting up the forest for every few seconds. 

Bee suddenly stopped his descent.

Bee heard scuttling. Something large was moving through the pine trees. Bee’s battle protocols flared to life as he tried to scan the area. His sensors and scanners were full of static and reverb. One of the side effects of an intense meteor shower or storm is ionic and electromagnetic disruptions in the atmosphere. It was wreaking havoc with his systems. He tried switching to night vision, but his vision was distorted and ethereal shapes of faintly glowing ions contorted and floated across his vision. He quickly shifted through his other optic filters with the same results.

Bee slowly backed up against a large Ponderosa Pine to protect his back and switched his optics back to regular vision. He hoped whatever animal was moving around out there would either move into his range of sight or off completely. Bee had little desire to hurt the native wildlife, but he did know animals could cause damage to his systems if he was attacked.

The creature must have detected Bee as it stayed well out of his sight. It scuttled around in a haphazard circle climbing over rocks and into trees as it warily circled Bumblebee. It was heavy. The trees creaked and branches broke when it climbed.  
Bee’s optics followed what he supposed was its path when it came to a halt. It was high up in a Ponderosa Pine off to Bee’s right. Bee was wondering what to do next when he felt the sting of something penetrating the cables in his neck. Pain and paralysis quickly overcame him. 

Bumblebee felt himself slide down the side of the pine he was leaning against and topple over. His armor screeched against the bark and stones. 

He heard a silky contralto voice speak as consciousness slowly ebbed away, “Well, fancy meeting you here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus Prime slowly paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the base. He pinged Bumblebee for the third time with no response. His emotions were cycling between anger at Bee and worry. Bee was due back at the base two hours ago. Bee had probably forgotten the time watching the meteor shower, and the ionic/electromagnetic disruptions are interfering with his team’s internal coms. 

“Ratchet, can you find Bumblebee’s energy signature and open a Ground Bridge?” Optimus pinged the medic who was inside the base at the computer.

“Fraggit, Prime! I cannot locate your energy signatures, and I know where you are at. This Primus forsaken meteor shower has frizzed out our sensors and scanners.” Ratchet growled back over a static laden line. “Even if I could find his signature, the Ground Bridge is not going to be able to operate in this slag. I will not risk losing any bot in the bridge.”

Optimus Prime ventilated deeply to calm himself. If Bumblebee was much later, he was going to have to send out Bulkhead and Arcee to start looking for the little yellow scout. When Bumblebee was found, Optimus was going to confine him to base for a long while as well as have Bumblebee give up his favorite hiding place. Optimus stood outside the entrance to the base for another hour pinging Bumblebee every quarter of the hour.

Prime entered the base and made his way to the Rec Room where Bulkhead and Arcee were hanging out with Miko and Jack. Music from one of Miko’s favorite bands was playing.

“Any word?” Miko and Jack asked simultaneously. Bulkhead and Arcee just looked at Prime expectantly.

“Nothing.” Optimus said, “Bulkhead and Arcee will be going out to look for our wayward scout.”

Ratchet grumbled as he walked into the Rec Room, “I’ll bet he fell into recharge watching that slag happening in the sky. Probably rolled over and fell off of a cliff somewhere and will be limping in tomorrow. I’d let the glitch limp in instead of looking for him, Prime.”

“Whatever Bee’s reason for his tardiness, Autobots do not abandon our own, Ratchet. If Bee is at fault, he will be given appropriate disciplinary measures.”

Ratchet glared at Prime, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Prime was angry and worried at the same time and made him likely to lose his composure. Ratchet did not think the children needed to see that.  
“Bulkhead, Arcee, Roll Out!” Optimus barked.

Jack, Miko and the two remaining Autobots watched as Bulkhead and Arcee left the Rec Room to look for Bumblebee. Optimus turned to Ratchet.

“Get Jack and Miko home. It is getting late, and they have school in the morning.”

Jack and Miko started to object when Prime cut them off, “I’ll contact you as soon as we know anything.”

“Come on kiddies, time to go home.” Ratchet said. Ratchet transformed into his alternate mode in the entrance of the base. Jack and Miko slowly got into the ambulance. Ratchet left the base to bring his charges home.

Optimus stood alone in the base pondering the whereabouts of his scout.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee slowly swam back into consciousness. Pain and numbness sparked in tandem over his circuitry and joints. His processor felt foggy. He tried to remember what had happened. His optics were blurry and hazy, and he had to reboot them a few times. Waves of vertigo and nausea washed through his frame. Bee ventilated slowly to keep from purging energon in his tanks. His HUD was showing he was low on energon, and he did not want to lose what little remained. Bumblebee’s vision cleared slowly. He could see he was lying on his side in the woods. The sky was still lighting up from the meteor storm, but he could tell the rate of meteors was dissipating. He couldn’t have been out that long then. Memories started returning as his processor cleared. Something had attacked him. Panic overwhelmed Bee. Battle protocols whirred online. He struggled to right himself. He couldn’t move. He struggled in a blind panic for some minutes before he gave up in exhaustion and pain. No part of his body was responding. He was paralyzed. He tried pinging Optimus. He heard only static. He didn’t know if it was because of the meteors or if his com was disabled by the fall or another’s hand.

It was too quiet. Bee tried to listen and see what he could of his surroundings. He could hear the soft wind in the trees and a faint hissing from the meteors. The cicadas and other nocturnal creatures were quiet which Bee knows means danger. Then he heard that scuttling again. It was coming closer to Bee. Bee felt delicate brushes across his back struts and heard a chilling voice as someone hovered near his audios.

“So, you have finally awakened?” a sinister feminine voice whispered.

Bee trilled and chirped in panic. Airachnid! He sent out an emergency ping to the Autobots. He blindly began to try to struggle to move.

“Don’t bother trying to move. I stung you good, little Bee. You’ll be paralyzed for hours yet and in agonizing pain as your systems try to reboot as my venom wears off slowly. I also took the liberty of disabling your com link. You are all mine, little Bee.”

Airachnid turned Bee over on his back and smirked at the cold terror in his optics. She chuckled at the sight and began to wrap him in her spider’s web. Round and round Airachnid twirled the web and Bee’s body. Bee began to resemble a Cybertronian mummy with nothing but his helm, neck struts and cables left uncovered by the sticky web. She left a thick strand of web attached from Bee to her spinnerets.

“I checked the area for your little friends while you were out. Seems you were all on your own, silly Bee. I know they will eventually come for you so we are heading back to my lair.” Airachnid explained as she began to drag Bee behind her.

Airachnid pulled Bee over the rough terrain. He squawked and trilled in pain as he collided into trees and rocks. Grass, sand, pine needles and Primus knows what else was being wedged into the open seams and crevices in Bee’s helm and neck hurting and itching simultaneously. Airachnid paid little mind to her prey’s cries as she scuttled over the rocks, moving slowly and steadily up the hilly range into the mountains. As the terrain changed, his helm was banged harder and harder as Airachnid climbed up the steep cliffs. At times, Bee was suspended helm down twirling around in wobbly circles.

Bee whimpered in pain and nausea. His tanks could not take any more of the topsy turvy jerking and spinning. Bee purged violently. Half processed energon spurting from his mouth choking the battle mask that usually covered his scarred mouth. Foul energon covered his olfactory/ventilation openings and coating his optics and running in thick rivulets over and down his helm. Bee’s optics burned and cleanser filmed up trying to clear them. He gagged and coughed trying to clear his ventilations. Airachnid turned and looked down at Bumblebee hanging upside down purging and choking. She reached one of her back legs down to Bee’s mask sliding one delicate ped under the seam at his jaw line, ripping the mask off in a display of power seemingly at odds with that delicate appendage.Bee screamed in pain dislodging the remnants of the purged energon from his mouth. He ventilated deep through his mouth and blew harshly through is olfactory openings desperately trying to get a clean breath inside to cool his rapidly overheating internals. He shook his head a bit, ignoring the vertigo, trying to dislodge some of half processed energon from his optics.

“Don’t want my prey off lining himself before we have had time to play.” Airachnid sarcastically intoned.

Bumblebee cursed at her in the Cybertronian shorthand he’d learned after Megatron had brutally destroyed his voice coder leaving him scarred and mostly mute. Airachnid laughed menacingly at Bees discomfort and anger. 

“Oh don’t be like that, Bee. You’ll look back at this moment in fond remembrance as one of the last pleasant experiences of your existence.”

Bee looked into her cold violet optics. There was maniacal glee in her optics as she met his gaze squarely. She returned to climbing up the mountain range banging Bee along as carelessly as before. A particularly hard bang to his injured faceplates sent Bee’s stressed systems back into unconsciousness. 

Airachnid noticed when the trills and chirps of pain stopped and turned her sensors to scan Bee. She chuckled as she continued the climb far into the night. Good she thought. His systems will rest and try to auto repair while he was out of it. He’ll need all his energy for what she planned. 

Morning light began to filter over the mountains when Airachnid finally reached her lair. She transformed into her bipedal, Cybertronian form. The entrance to her lair was little more than a crack in the side of the mountain hidden behind a mass of blue sagebrush. She could never have fit through in her spider form which also made it nigh on impossible for the majority of ‘Cons or ‘Bots to get in either. She had to pull her leg/helicopter blades in close to her body and push through the crack while trying to pull the unresponsive yellow Autobot scout through with her. It took a lot of pulling; wrenching and manipulation to get herself and Bumblebee into the narrow corridor that lead off into the dark system of caves. Airachnid transformed back into her preferred spider form as the corridor widened to accommodate her girth. She was much more agile in her beast mode. She continued to pull Bumblebee deeper and deeper into the bowels of the mountain.

A long while later, Airachnid finally made it to her lair. She was tired, sore and running low on energon, but she bore a triumphant, toothy smile. She tugged her prey to the wall and set him upright and proceeded to use her sticky web cables to glue him to the wall. He’d be out for a while yet as his body tried to fight off the toxins of her venom and to auto repair the damage from being drug around the mountains. Airachnid made her way to the back of her lair lighting glow globes along the way, salvaged from her destroyed ship and the other ‘Bot and ‘Con ships that littered the area. She made her way around a partial wall to a large stash of faintly glowing cubes of energon. It would last her several millennia or more even at her most gluttonous.

Airachnid accidentally came across this system of caves when trying to find a place to live after Arcee and her flesh bag partner destroyed her ship. She had no desire to return to the ‘Cons even if they were on this mud ball planet which she supposed they were if ‘Bots were here. She found the energon horde by a serendipitous accident. This particular stretch of mountains is laced with metals, quartz crystal and radioactive ores making it very difficult to scan for energon signatures by either faction. She was safe from detection and protected from this mud ball's weather and had a more than adequate supply of energon. She was even rebuilding her computer systems and her collection one creature at a time. Airachnid grabbed two cubes of energon and downed them both quickly. She grabbed another two cubes and brought them over to Bee. She slowly trickled the energon in his mouth sips at a time causing his automatic swallow reflex to activate. She needed him mostly repaired and refueled in order to play, and she had plenty of energon and to spare. She tossed the empty energon cubes over to a pile of odd and ends she was going to reuse at a later date. 

Airachnid made her way to her stone hewn berth, composed herself and fell immediately into recharge. She knew she needed to be at peak performance for what she had planned. Bumblebee had a lovely head that would make a wonderful addition to her collection after she was done with him.


End file.
